Use Your Imagination!
by BLAYNK
Summary: When two new girls come to OHS what will happen? Who are they and why is Honey and Mori so protective of them? MoriXOOC...maybe. And why is the one shunned by her mother? Discontinued. sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Mitsukuni where is your sister?" Mrs. Haninozuka asked her eldest son.

"Is she not home from school?" honey asked his mother. She shook her head and sighed. "Didn't she have the practice recital tonight?"

"Oh yes I had completely forgot. Why your father insisted she go to a boarding school is beyond me. She was supposed to go to your brother's meet tonight with us." The lady stated.

"Mother?" came a voice from the hall. "When is Sister going to be here?" said Yasuchika coming into the dinning room.

"She has her recital prictice tonight. She says she's sorry that she can't make it." Honey said looking at the text message he had just received.

"Oh…" the young boy looked down. "Well I hope she can come next time."

"Well, she should come this time. She should support you and your brother." Said the woman.

"Yes, but shouldn't we support her in the things she does too?" Honey asked his mother.

"No, we shouldn't she'll never make it very far in life with ballet or dance or any of the other things she does. She should do her studies more. Anyways she's moving to your school anyways." The mother said disapprovingly.

"But…" both boys said looking at each other. They couldn't let their sister go to a school where…it was just a horrible thought to think that she would go to the school where the host club and jocks were going.

**Two days later at school**

"Mitsukuni are you all right?" Asked Mori while walking to the host club.

"I am, but Mitsuko might not be if father agrees that she should come here." Honey said. Mori upon hearing this stopped in his tracks looking at Honey in shock.

He cocked his head to the side staring at Honey. "Wha'?" he asked.

"Mother thinks it's a waste of time for her to go to you know where." Honey replied gravely.

They entered Music room #3 both looking mightily worried.

"Hey, why the long faces?" Tamaki asked the two seniors.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Jus' family business." Honey replied smiling sweetly.

"Hi." said the twins walking in. "Honey, Mori? Who is this Mitsuko?" they asked.

Mori looked down at Honey who had frozen in his tracks when he was about to take a bite of cake. "No one, why do you ask?" he looked innocently up at the twins.

"Well…Because Mori and you were talking about some girl name Mitsuko in the hall on the way here." They said simultaneously.

"You really don't know who that is?" Kyoya asked walking in.

"No. Who is this Mitsuko girl?" asked Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hi, guys." Said Haruhi walking in. "Isn't that Mitsuko girl from St. Lobelia's?" she asked.

"Why are you associating with girls' from Lobelia?" asked the three suspiciously. "Are you traitors?!" they said jumping back dramatically.

"No, we are not traitors!" Honey said a bit defensive.

"Ah." Said Mori in agreement.

"Do you not know that Mitsuko is Honey's younger sister?" Haruhi asked. "Was I not to say that?" she asked at three boys' glares.

"No, you weren't." Mori said. "Mitsukuni and Mitsuko are siblings, but Mitsuko being a girl is still supposed to do her studies of the Haninozuka family fighting skills. They are both child prodigies but both prefer other things. Like how they both love sweets are both very short and are both twins." Mori said sighing.

"Takashi! You weren't supposed to say anything!" Honey said with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"Honey has a twin?" asked all five of the other members of the host club.

"Yes, he does." said an unhappy Yasuchika. "Mitsukuni you weren't supposed to say anything!" he said outraged.

"How do you think I feel? My baby sister well be coming to this school. And there are boys here." Honey said.

"Uh…senpai you are a boy, and so is your brother and Mori." Pointed out Haruhi.

"SO! WE DO NOT COUNT! She is so…delicate." All three boys yell but softened at the end.

"So you're overprotective of her?" Tamaki asked.

"No, they are just…protecting her from the world. Well I suppose we can get out of hand sometimes….especially when it comes to Mitsuko, but we have good reason." Said Satoshi coming in fallowing Chika.

"Well, the Haninozuka family has never had a girl born into it. I guess it can be understandable." Kyoya said thoughtfully.

"Wait, Kyoya you didn't know they were twins?" the twins asked.

"No, I'm guessing it's also why they are even more protective of her though." Kyoya said sitting on the sofa.

"It's the only thing that those two can agree on." Toshi said. (Satoshi=Toshi)

"Is not!" the two brothers yelled.

"Well, we have to talk dad into letting her stay in Lobelia and not coming to Ouran." said Honey thoughtfully.

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? The big bad wolf. The big bad wolf. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

"Hello?" asked Honey. "Hi, mom." He listened for a moment. "Yes of course, but why would Takara come?" Honey asked innocently. "Oh, I forgot that was why she was going to Lobelia too." He listened again.

"Takashi my mother would like to talk to you." Honey said tossing his phone over.

"Hello ma'am." He paused. "Ah." And then, "Of course I understand. She understands that it is her duty as a servant to Mitsuko to be with her. Yes I understand, but don't you think that they could both stay at Lobelia? They both do their studies when they come home." He held the phone away from his ear where fait screeching could be heard. "Yes, I'll take it upon myself to do their paperwork. Your welcome ma'am. Good bye." He tossed the phone back to Honey.

"So, what did she want, Takashi?" the two younger children asked.

Honey answered for him. "Both girls are coming to Ouran high school." He said in regret.

"Worse, we are to do their paperwork." Mori said looking at honey.

"Now that is a nightmare." Honey said. "I hope there's a ballet club or something here as well as a dance club of some sort." He banged his head on the table.

"Well, you can do Takara's paperwork; I'll do Mitsuko's." Mori said with a shudder.

"You two, will find out what clubs they could join." Honey said looking at them.

"What's so bad about paperwork?" the other five club members asked. Unfortunately, the chairman got all of the club members to help with Honey's sister's paperwork.

* * *

So did you like it or no? Please Review!

XOXO,

LIVIA

PS. The Haninozuka and Morinozuka families are not related in this.

The reason they are all protective of her is that she is too innocent for her own good.

Takara is a year younger than Mori, Honey and Mitsuko.

Mitsuko looks almost identical to Honey but has longer hair and has more feminine features.

Takara skipped a grade in elementary.

honey and Chika get along when their sister is with them.

Why their mother hates Mitsuko is because her husband and everyone else pay her more attention

She is the only person able to beat Honey in a fight.

Anymore questions PM me or Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I walked into my room and flopped onto my bed. I've been home for a total of twenty minutes and I've already gotten grounded. Wow, thanks mommy.

"Mitsuko?" Honey asked knocking at my door.

"Yeah?" I asked him sitting up. "What do you need?" I asked tilting my head.

"I'm sorry." He said coming in and sitting beside me. "I couldn't keep you from coming back home." He said.

"Ha, I was thinking of it anyways. I mean I never get to see anyone and well…I don't like getting bullied." I scrunched my nose up.

"You were getting bullied! By whom?" he asked hugging me.

"By Benio Amakusa. Her friends and she are not a walk in the park." I said sighing. "Well Takara said she'd take care of it, but I told her I would. Which I can't threaten them or anything, it's wrong." I sighed flopping back again.

"Knock, knock." Said a voice at the door. "Can I come in and join the party?" asked Chika from the door.

"Of course, come here." I said laughing as we all cuddles up on my bed. "I miss when we were all small and would cuddle up in here." I said thinking.

"Well, you two are still small but I have grown." Stated Chika.

"We are not small." Honey and I pouted. Looking at each other we looked towards our little brother.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked nervously as we grabbed pillows off my bed.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" we giggled and hit him.

The pillow fight went on for about twenty minutes, when the super-duper tall 'servants' of ours came in.

"You guys are having a pillow fight without me?!" said Toshi joining in our fun.

"Mitsuko, should you really be having pillow fights? You could get hurt." Takara said.

"Kara! Come on join in. It's really fun! Mori you too!" I said standing up on my bed and dodging one of Honey's blows.

"Mitsuko, Mitsukuni. Don't you think this is childish?" said Takara.

"But it's fuuuuuuuuun!" I said tripping over my blankets and falling face first on the floor. "Ow…" I muttered.

"Mitsuko, I told you, you could get hurt." Takara said rushing over to me. "How you can do your studies without hurting yourself I have no clue." She said sitting me up. "Please be more careful." She sighed resetting my nose.

"Are you okay?" Honey asked jumping off the bed and looking at my injuries.

"I'm fine honestly." I said trying not to cry. Blinking away tears I stood up. "I'm going to go change." I stated grabbing a spaghetti strap and sweats.

Mori's point of view

I watched her dash out of the room to a bathroom down the hall. She was going to cry when we weren't there. One difference from her brother.

"How has she been lately?" Honey asked Takara.

"Well, it's hard to say. She's been taking her medication and checking her levels regularly. But…when it comes right down to it…she's broken. Her innocence is all natural. She asked me what a bitch was the other day. I told her it was a female dog. Which technically it is but the way the girls at Lobelia treated her…" Takara trailed off.

"Satoshi, Takara, Takashi, are you three staying over?" Mrs. Haninozuka asked coming in.

"Can they Mother?" Chika asked her looking up at her.

"Yes, tonight they can if they wish, but no messing around. That twit has already gotten hurt." She said walking away and pushing her daughter into the wall on the way by.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded and past by.

"So…you three are staying over?" she asked hopefully.

"I am!" Toshi answered her bouncing on the bed.

"Takashi are we aloud to?" Takara asked not willing to leave her best friend.

"Takashi, can you? Please?" Mitsukuni asked with puppy dog eyes. All three of the siblings had the exact same look.

"Please?" they all asked.

"Let's call Dad." I said taking out my phone.

Later that night we were watching television in Mitsuko's room and we were watching some movie that Mitsukuni and Mitsuko choose from the movie collection.

I looked at all of their faces. They were so absorbed in the movie; it was an animation of kung fu. I believe it was Kung Fu Panda.

I looked at Mitsuko's face. She already had dark purple circles under her eyes and with her newly broken nose it looked like she just got the shit kicked out of her.

Honey and Chika were on either side of her they watched her every few minutes to make sure she was okay. Takara was sitting cross legged with her head in her lap playing with her hair. Then Toshi was throwing popcorn at her.

It would look normal to anyone on the outside, but in reality it was far from it. Normally they were fighting over the popcorn and what the people were saying or just pushing each other playfully.

But since Mitsuko got sick…that's all changed. They, well, we are all overprotective of her. She is more the baby of they family than Chika is, but I think it's because she's the only girl ever born into the Haninozuka family.

"Mitsuko, do you have to go to the bathroom?" Takara asked, pausing the movie.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." She said getting up with my sister.

They left and three boys turned to me. "Mori," Mitsukuni said sweetly, only it was a little too sweetly.

"Ah?" I said.

"Let's play a trick on them." The three boys looked devilish at me.

"No." I said looking away from the puppy eyes and pouts.

"But Takashi we could have so much fun." Toshi said persuasively.

"And we'd be able to tell the club about what we did." Mitsukuni stated.

"Don't forget we'd be able to hold it against them, forever." Chika added.

"Please?" they whined.

"It depends on what it is." I said.

"Chika, what's the one thing that Mitsuko is terrified of?" Mitsukuni asked.

"I don't know…could it possible be cute little bunnies?" he replied.

"No, she'll freak out." I said.

"But we'll just say you had nothing to do with it. Please big brother? It'll be so funny. When Mitsuko freaks out, Takara gets all panicked because she's really hard to calm back down." Toshi stated. I looked at the three of them.

"If they hit you, that's your problem." I said lying back on the gigantic bed in the room.

Two minutes later Mitsukuni had gotten his three bunnies and put them on the floor to freely run around.

We all casually walked out and down around the corner out of sight. The two girls came around and walked into the room. Then hearing a whimper we snuck quietly to the room.

Looking in we seen Mitsuko sobbing and Takara freaks out trying to calm Mitsuko. It was pretty funny. "Hi girls." Honey said walking in first.

"What's wrong?" Toshi asked tilting his head.

"We couldn't find Mitsukuni's bunnies. We were going to see if they like popcorn." Chika sighed. "But we couldn't find them."

"Catch them you idiots!" Takara yelled. "Before she passes out."

"I'm f-fine." Mitsuko closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply.

"Hey, Suko remember that poem you wrote? Why don't you tell me what it is?" Takara said soothingly. "Do you remember it?"

"Y-yes..." she started reciting it.

Bunnies are cute.

Bunnies are fun.

Bunnies have minds.

Their minds are there.

Thinking of thoughts,

And many plots.

These Plots are evil.

Full of mischief,

And little games.

Games of tag,

Of chasing fun,

Fun of Chasing

One and All.

Because they have evil little plotting minds and beady little eyes that stare at you.

Bunnies are scary.

Not exactly award winning but it calmed her down enough until we caught all three. Hopsy, Lopsy and Maighdlin were all put safely into their cage and we were going to be dead meat.

"What were you four thinking?" Takara said with pure venom in her voice. "Do you know how deathly afraid she is of bunnies?"

"Yes." They said guiltily.

"And you should have stopped them." She hissed at me.

"Kara its fine." Mitsuko said with her voice cracking. "They were only trying to have fun." She whispered. "I'm boring and dull I don't blame them."

"You are not boring and dull!" Mitsukuni said jumping on the bed beside her. "You are awesome! You are very…unique is all." He said.

"Yeah!" Toshi and Chika said exuberantly.

"And when we go to school on Wednesday everyone will love you!" Takara said.

"You think so?" she asked looking at my little sister.

"I know so." She said firmly. "Now bed." She said pointing to the pillows on the floor. "Pick them up and get your butt under those covers." Takara said pushing her slightly.

"Fine, are you guys staying in here with us?" Mitsuko asked looking at the four of us.

"Yes" Said Honey. "We will all stay in here with you." He said. "Boys go get your sleeping supplies! March men march!" Honey saluted us as we marched off.

I heard Mitsuko's laughter and giggles floating down the hall after us. It calmed us all as it carried us to our destinations.

* * *

Okay there's the second chapter! Please tell me what you think.

XOXO,

LIVIA


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It's the first day of school tomorrow. I'm scarred that people might not like me. I only have five friends and two are my brothers. The other three are well Takara my bodyguard. Why I need one I don't know, I've beat Honey before so I'm sure I'm okay.

Takashi and Toshi are both my brothers' body guards. My parents are totally whacked I think because all three of us can beat up our body guards. But I think it's just to have rational minds when it comes to our safety.

"Mitsuko! Mitsuko guess what!" came my bubbly twin from outside my door.

"What? Are you able to eat more cake than you thought?" I asked giggling opening up my door.

"No." my brother pouted. "The other members of the Host club are coming over so you know more people when you go to school." He explained guiding me down the hall.

"Takara, why are you here?" I asked my bestest best friend ever as she came out of the bathroom.

"I'm here to meet this host club that Honey won't shut up about." She sighed. "Takashi and the rest of them are downstairs." She said motioning me to get on her back.

Jumping up on her back I grabbed Honey's hand pulling him up with me. "Is that okay Kara?" I asked her.

"It's fine, you two aren't that heavy." She said walking down the hall.

"So, where are they?" asked two voices. "They're taking forever."

"Hikaru, Kaoru we just got here." Said a female voice.

"They're coming now." Said a familiar voice. Who was it? Oh I think it was Kyoya.

"Hi guys!" Honey said waving from Takara's back.

"Hi, senpai." Said the female voice.

"Mitsukuni should you really put all that weight on Takara?" Takashi asked my older brother.

"It's fine. Together they equal about a hundred and eighty pounds. Not that heavy." Kara said to her brother.

"Are you guys going to introduce us or are we going to just stand here?" Asked the two identical people.

"Oh yes, sorry." Honey said jumping off and pulling me with him. "This is my little sister." He said. "And this is Takara who is Takashi's little sister.

"Are we aloud ice cream soon?" I asked looking at my brother. "You promised me ice cream last night if I met them." I stated pouting.

"She looks like Honey." Observed the girl. Why was she wearing boys' clothes?

"Are you a cross dresser?" I asked looking up to her. "Oh sorry that was rude…so are you?"

"Um…I guess you could say that, but I really am only doing it to pay off my debt to the host club, working as a host." She said. "I'm Haruhi." She said smiling.

"Wanna go play?" I asked her.

"We should go play with that new game that we got for Christmas!" Honey said pulling me down the hall. "Come on guys we'll finish introductions later."

We went into the game room. "Which game?" I asked.

"The one where you get all the little gumdrops and use them as money." He said starting to run.

"Mitsukuni be careful Mitsuko is going to tr-"started Kara as we then fell down the steps that led into the games room. "Never mind." She said picking me up off the floor and kicking Honey to the side.

"Hey!" Honey pouted looking at my nose. Great. "Are you okay?" he asked with his eyebrows going together in worry.

"Does she look fine?" Kara hissed. "I think you're going to need to get your nose set again. Come on." She said picking me up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pull you." Honey said starting to cry.

"I'm fine. See! Only another broken nose. No biggie. Well except the purple circles are going to be even darker." I said trying to look at my nose.

"What happened?" Takashi asked as the rest arrived on scene.

"Mitsukuni and Mitsuko were running and forgot about the step. Again." Takara stated getting out her first aid kit.

"I said I was sorry!" Honey pouted at her glare.

"Wow, was someone murdered here?" the twins I suppose asked.

"No just another broken nose. It's okay honey. Let's go to my room to change! Away, Kara, Away!!" I said as I struggled to get out of her embrace.

"Don't forget to make her swallow the pills." Takashi said shaking his head and picking Honey up.

"But, I don't want to! You'll never make me!" I said as I was carried off to my room. "Why?" I looked sadly at Takashi as we disappeared around the corner.

Mori's Point of View.

I sighed sitting Mitsukuni down on the sofa. She didn't have to do that, guilt tripping people. I know she doesn't like to take her medicine but she doesn't have to do that.

"Don't take it personally. You know how she gets." Mitsukuni said patting my back.

"So, it really is all the same in this family." Haruhi said. "You all play the guilt trips." She whispered her thoughts.

"So, those were your sisters?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, only one is more innocent than the other and one as angerment issues." Honey said thoughtfully.

"I DO NOT HAVE ANGERMENT ISSUES!!" yelled Takara from down the hall.

"Is she like part bat or something?" Honey looked up to me as he said this.

"Shh." Said Chika as he hid in a cupboard.

"Where'd he go?" Toshi asked as he entered the room. "He has to clean up that mess. Rooms should not look like his." Toshi looked around. "Oh, hello, what are you all doing?"

"Nothing. He's in the cupboard by the way." Honey said sweetly pointing to the cupboard.

"Chika, if you don't come out in five seconds you'll be sorry." Toshi warned.

"But, I don't want to. Cleaning is so boring. Can't people do it? I mean if…uh…wait." he said getting out and glaring at Mitsukuni.

"What? He asked I told." Honey said as Chika lunged at him. They fought until they heard someone coming down the hall, but they started again when it was only their mother.

"Good job boys keep up the good work." She said coming in. "What's this mess." She asked noticing the blood on the white carpet.

"Mitsuko and I tripped and I hit her nose on the way down. It's my fault mother. If I hadn't forgot about the step again then…this…wouldn't…have happened." He trailed off realizing his mistake.

"Tell her she's grounded again. No shopping or ice cream for the rest of the month." She said walking out.

"Wow that was harsh. What did she do, exactly?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, nothing. She tripped and got blood on the carpet. Stupid things. Good thing mothers going back to that country side this week." Mitsukuni said tiredly. "Chika go clean your room."

"But-"

"Now." He said.

"Yes sir." Chika and Toshi made their way back to the other side of the estate.

"So…because she got blood on the floor she's grounded. Man that must suck." The twins said.

"What must suck?" asked Takara coming in with Mitsuko who had new darker purple rings around her eyes.

"That I can't find the game we were going to play. We'll go outside and…practice your studies. They can all watch. You haven't practiced yet today." Mitsukuni said taking his sisters hand and beckoning everyone to the outside arena.

Outside the rink that was marked with stones in a big circle, the brother and sister went to separate sides.

"Are they sparring?" Haruhi asked me.

"Yes. It's how they practice together. Hopefully Mitsuko won't go to her fullest. And that Mitsukuni won't go easy on her." I said.

"GO!" they said together looking the other in the eye.

Mitsuko disappeared and reappeared behind Mitsukuni and blew on the back of his neck. Honey turned around and looked at his younger sister cursing under his breath. Then the action started with the kicking and punching every which way.

Twenty minutes later they were both really tired and slumped against each other. "Wow you both went easy on each other." I said looking at them. Honey had the most injuries but Mitsuko had quite a few too.

"Yeah." They replied together.

"Okay, you are both to go to bed early. So go get a snack, get washed up and we'll wait for you to come back down. Then we'll play a game." Takara said. "Wait, Suko you have to go for a shower so we'll get snacks and then you can have your shower, okay?"

"Okay, but what if the bunnies get out again and go to my room again?" she asked worriedly.

"I'll make sure no _idiots_ play with them and let them get away." Takara said glaring at Honey and me. "And if you want I'll go with you so you have someone to talk to."

"Okay, can we play dress up before bed though? I really want to play. No one likes to be dressed up. I really don't see why I can't help dress you up or brush your hair." Mitsuko said.

"Fine. I promise. And Haruhi can play too." Takara said.

**Later when the girls are playing dress up.**

"So what are we going to do?" asked the twins.

"Eat more cake?" honey asked.

"No." I said. "Enough cake. You need to sleep tonight. Your sister will most likely wake you up early, again. So no more cake."

"But-" he started whining.

"No."

"It's almost eleven." Said a maid coming in. "Master Takashi, your father called and wants you three to be on your way." She said walking out.

"Well, we all better get going home. Would someone go and get Haruhi so we can drop her off at her house." Kyoya said getting up.

"It was nice to come over but we all must be going." Said Tamaki getting the twins up.

**Mitsuko's POV**

Everyone was gone and I was tired so I went to bed. I had school tomorrow. It felt weird being home but going to school the next day.

It was also kinda scary.

I walked down the hall to Honey's room and walked in to see him sleeping. I climbed onto his bed and poked him. "Honey can I stay here with you?" I asked.

"Wha'?" he asked. "Oh yeah sure. G'night." He said.


End file.
